


Caring Cats | A Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader One Shot

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Nekoma, Never mess with Nekoma, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: Nekoma is family. This simple idea applies for everyone on the team. Even you, the captain's significant other that finds herself in a quite bizarre situation.





	Caring Cats | A Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Lean back and enjoy some of Nekoma's perfect team dynamic - But never forget to not tell Kuroo about what happened!

Even after all those times, words couldn’t describe how much you loved seeing the sunset, that would color the clouds dark red. Just like Nekoma’s team jackets. So you didn’t mind waiting for your boyfriend to finish volleyball practice at the school gate.

Normally he would pick you up from your club activities, but those were cancelled for today due to responsible the teacher being absent. After going for a short walk and having a little snack at a nearby café you had returned to school. 

Every now and then other students would pass by to leave; a few would nod at you or whisper a greeting, others would just let it be. But some time ago - you couldn’t really tell how long it had been - those three guys had started to talk to you. 

Beginning with smalltalk they moved on to more specific topics quite fast. They complimented your beautiful lips, gorgeous eyes and stunning curves up to a point, where you were on the edge of punching them in the face. 

Instead you tried to get rid off them with many methods, while having the most innocent smile on your face. You even faked a call from your parents to make them get bored, but nothing seemed to work. All of them somehow managed to capture you between them and one of the walls surrounding the school.

„Come on, honey. Don’t you at least want to tell us, who you are waiting for so desperately?“, one of them said while leaning closer to you. 

Finally you felt like your chance to escape that extremely uncomfortable situation of yours had come: „I’m waiting for my boyfriend.“ 

If one thing drove you crazy about this, then it would be that you could never tell who would speak up next. It was the left boy’s turn.

„He doesn’t seem to love you a lot. Letting you wait for so long out here. Alone. In the upcoming dark.“ They didn’t care about your relationship status at all. Well, something about this made you feel like you had just been threatened. 

To be more precisely, you had never begged for the end of volleyball practice that much. Whatever had caused you to end up in this struggle, you simply wanted Kuroo to appear around the corner and pull you into a warm hug. Nothing could hurt you in those arms.

The longer the silence was, the more you realised that you really were running out of excuses to leave. Or lies to tell. You didn’t want to make a fuss about it, but even screaming in combination with crying seemed to be an option now.

„(Y/N)-CHAAAAAAAAAN!“

Honestly you hadn’t been that relieved to hear Lev’s voice ever before. After getting to know him, you soon had discovered that he was an innocent puppy, that tried to act like a cat. Still, thanks to his height he appeared pretty intimidating to others.

The grey-haired giant pushed the trio away like it was nothing and hugged you with his long arms. It might not have been the hug you were looking for, on the other hand it did its magic as well. Swinging you around a little, the three boys were ignored by him completely. 

„Don’t tell me that this beanstalk is your boyfriend, (Y/N)-chan“, they found back their voices. You could only roll our eyes as they started to use this nickname of yours without asking.

Feeling way stronger than before, you shot them a smile, before answering their question: „He is not.“

From the distance you could hear more footsteps approaching and the unknown students in front of you exchanged insecure glances with each other. They stiffened a little, after a loud voice could be heard behind their backs, scaring them quite a bit.

„God dammit, Lev! I told you not to just run into it without thinking.“ 

Someone must have decided to end your suffering immediately, since you could identify the speaker as Yaku. No one else would say such things in such a tone. The three boys turned around to reveal not only the third year standing there. Kenma and Yamamoto followed him suit, only Kuroo was nowhere to be seen.

Obviously nervous, as they were the ones to be surrounded now, they tried to cover any insecurities with giggles: „He can’t be your boyfriend, right? The midget, I mean.“

The first reaction to be heard happened to be a quiet „Idiot.“ coming from Kenma, before Yaku let loose one of his kicks, aiming for the guys’ bags that were laying on the ground. They flew approximately 20 meters wide. New record, in your opinion. 

„You aren’t messing around with our precious (Y/N), are you?“, Yamamoto stepped in as soon as you had denied the rumours about your relationship with the shortest boy. Presenting his famous I-am-such-a-bad-guy-face it was the trio’s turn to feel threatened this time. 

Lev next to you, Yaku standing to their left and Yamamoto to their right, you noticed that the page had turned. You could really smile again: „To answer your upcoming question. He isn’t my boyfriend, either.“

„Trust us, you don’t want to make her boyfriend mad“, Lev continued with a facial expression filled with fear. Maybe he was thinking about all the exercises your beloved Tetsu made him do regularly. „The name’s Kuroo Tetsurou. With his pinky he could kill everyone of you.“

In unison their eyes widened after getting to know your boyfriend’s name. You were pretty sure that they had heard of him, since they were students at Nekoma after all. Literally trembling they ran to their bags, not turning around again before they fled and screamed: „What kind of freak show is this?!“ 

Your group watched them disappearing behind a building and you were certain that they would never ever bother you again. Anyways, looking into your saviours’ eyes made you realise what awesome friends you had. 

„Are you okay, (Y/N)-san?“, Yaku finally asked to come back to the topic. 

Interrupting your reply, Yamamoto hugged you worriedly: „If Kenma hadn’t told us, you might have gotten into even bigger trouble!“

The mentioned setter had tried to sneak away as soon as his name had been mentioned. He couldn’t help it but look at you again, while Lev explained in a rush that Kenma had seen you being surrounded by those idiots and informed the whole team about it. 

„Thank you, Kenma. And thanks to all of you. You can’t tell how happy I am that you came to my rescue!“ 

During a group hug, that Kenma was forced into as well, to calm down after that nightmare-ish scenario, you were reminded of someone very important being absent. „I don’t want to sound rude, but where the heck is Kuroo?“

In the end the three boys had had an extreme luck since your boyfriend had been called to the coach after practice. Otherwise they might really have died, at least mentally. To protect each and everyone from possible harm, you all promised not to tell a word about what had happened earlier. Specifically not to Kuroo.

To avoid any risks, the boys decided to stay by your side until Kuroo would arrive as well and most likely take you home. Dealing with these scumbags definitely had been enough excitement for a day. It took him only a few minutes to arrive with his signature grin on his face after seeing you.

Yaku had to send a warning glare at Lev, who seemed to be about to tell his captain literally everything they had vowed not to loose a word about. Yamamoto was distracting his upperclassman in the meantime and Kenma just played along as silent as ever. 

The peace took a turn the moment Kuroo started to talk about a confusing encounter he had had outside the gym: „You know, I’ve met three weirdos a minute ago. They nearly bumped into me and directly froze. I think they screamed something like Oh my god, it’s Kuroo Tetsurou. Run for your lives!“

Everyone except for your boyfriend felt the same urge to change the topic and was maybe making up some theories to explain their behaviour without mentioning the incident. Meanwhile Kuroo swung his arm around your shoulder without speaking about it again. 

He sighed as soon as you two were alone.

„Am I really that intimidating?“ 

You could practically feel the weight being lifted from your shoulders, even though he had placed his limb on it. Absolutely relieved about it - about everything that had happened after Lev’s appearance - you tiredly leaned your head against his upper arm.

„Maybe. But for me you are perfect, just the way you are, Tetsu.“


End file.
